


Origin Story

by mrs_d



Series: Tumblr Fics [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, In the Beginning, NatSharon week 2k16, Nick Fury can read these ladies like a book, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: “The girl just bothers me, sir.”





	

“We need to talk,” Agent Romanov announces.

Startled, Fury turns in his chair. He isn’t sure how Romanov got into his office without anyone knowing, but since she’s here — and scowling — without warning, he figures it must be serious.

“Secure office,” he says, his chin tilted up to the ceiling. At once, the windows darken and mechanical locks click into place. “What’s on your mind?”

Natasha’s jaw is set, and her eyes are locked on his. “It’s about Agent Thirteen.”

“Thirteen?” Fury repeats, sitting up a little straighter in alarm. Thirteen’s not only the newest agent assigned to Captain America’s surveillance team, she’s also the one in the most vulnerable position, both for her and for SHIELD. If either of them knew what Fury had planned for her and Rogers’ relationship...

“Sit down,” he tells Romanov, but she remains standing. “What did you find on her?”

“Nothing,” Romanov replies. “She’s clean.”

She doesn’t sound happy about this. If Fury had to guess, he’d say that Romanov was unsettled, like maybe she’d done a little extra digging because she thought she’d find something, and instead—

“What do you know?” Fury asks her directly.

Romanov breaks eye contact, exhales. “Nothing,” she repeats. “But she bothers me.”

Fury nods. He’s trusted Romanov’s instincts for a long damn time, and this should be no different. Still...

“Agent Thirteen comes very highly recommended,” he says, a little cautiously.

“I know,” Romanov says.

“But if you think there’s some reason that she shouldn’t be trusted...”

Romanov grimaces, shakes her head quickly.

“Or if you deem her unfit for the romantic role in Captain Rogers’ life...”

Romanov bites her bottom lip, an obvious tell that, until today, Fury wouldn’t have believed her capable of. He manages to hide his surprise when she looks up.

“The girl just bothers me, sir,” she says again. “At this time, I don’t have anything more specific than that.”

Fury nods thoughtfully. “Your concerns have been noted, Agent Romanov. Until such time as you have concrete evidence to discount Agent Thirteen’s suitability for this project, you are to continue as per mission parameters. Understood?”

Romanov squares her shoulders — Fury can practically hear her mind snap back into focus. She doesn’t even know, he realizes, and he actually has to work a little to keep a knowing smirk from spreading across his face as she nods and leaves without another word.

* * *

Three weeks later, Agent Thirteen comes to his office, much more politely than Romanov had, officially requesting a meeting with his assistant and waiting patiently until he calls her in over the intercom.

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Director,” she says, sinking gingerly into the seat across from him when he gestures for her to sit. “It’s about the Black Widow.”

“Let me guess,” says Fury, leaning back in his chair. “She bothers you.”


End file.
